


Awkward

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout confronted Heavy, who was already defensive about his homosexuality from years of persecution, but the conversation took an unexpected turn when the American asked if he could explore his own preferences with him. Not having had a lover in several years, Heavy was hesitant but not unwilling, and so they ended up in the Russian’s bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> For TF2Chan's 2012 Secret Santa

When the team had found out about Heavy’s sexual preference, they said nothing. The man was a murderous giant, after all, and he had done nothing unsavory in their presence, so they mostly pretended not to know.

Scout, however, wasn’t one to let things like that go lightly. He confronted Heavy, who was already defensive about his homosexuality from years of persecution, but the conversation took an unexpected turn when the American asked if he could explore his own preferences with him. Not having had a lover in several years, Heavy was hesitant but not unwilling, and so they ended up in the Russian’s bedroom.

“You are sure you want to do this?” Heavy asks, stripping off his clothing far more slowly than the younger man.

“Yeah, totally. I ain’t scared. It’s just sex, right?” he looks the taller man in the eye as he pulls a sock off.

“да, just sex,” Heavy replies, eyes tracing Scout’s lean, muscular body. That T-shirt he wears in battle does his physique no favors, he thinks, if those abs and pecs are what is hiding underneath. He is snapped from his thoughts, though, when Scout finishes undressing and tugs at Heavy’s pants.

“You’re even slow off the field,” he comments, getting his hands slapped away as Heavy pulls his own pants and underwear off. It’s Scout’s turn to stare, then. “Friggin’ hell,” he breathes, “is that a weapon?” Heavy chuckles.

“Do not worry about that,” the Russian hums, tugging the smaller man to his bed, “only do what feels good.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Scout nods, crawling into Heavy’s lap when the older man sits. They start with kissing; Scout is hesitant to do much else, Heavy notices. To encourage him, he lets his hands wander, over Scout’s back, along his sides, over his rear. Scout’s cock begins to plump, and he moans softly into Heavy’s mouth, pushing the older man against the wall and moving his hips against Heavy’s. He gets a little too enthusiastic, though, and knocks Heavy’s head against the wall.

“Ouch,” Heavy grunts, rubbing the sore spot. Scout looks sheepish.

“Whoops,” he grins nervously, but Heavy just sighs.

“Is alright. We try again,” he says, shifting into a different position, and they resume making out.

“Oh, God,” Scout moans, finally finding a good rhythm to rut against Heavy’s body. “Stay. Stay like that.”

Heavy grumbles, pushed again into an awkward pose. He moves to sit up. “нет, is bad for back.”

“Hey hey whoa,” Scout protests, slipping sideways off of Heavy’s body. He grabs a handful of chest hair to keep himself from falling off the bed entirely, and Heavy shouts in pain.

“Stupid,” the Russian growls, lifting the smaller man by the scruff of his neck, “what do you think you are doing?”

“I was tryin’ ta—screw it. Are we gonna fuck proper or not? I’m startin’ to think this is a lost cause,” the American huffs, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. Heavy grunts and rolls his eyes, setting the smaller man on his back on the bed. When he tries to sit up, Heavy pushes him back down and spreads his thighs. Scout tenses.

“You’re not gonna… you’re not gonna put that thing in my ass, are ya?” he stammers, eyes locked on Heavy’s thick, half-hard dick.

“Shut up,” Heavy says, exasperated with the tiny, mouthy man, and kneels down to take Scout’s cock in his mouth.

“Ffff-f-fuck,” Scout whimpers, lifting his hips to feel more of that wet heat, but Heavy puts a firm hand on his stomach, keeping him from moving too much. Scout doesn’t complain. instead, he writhes under that practiced mouth, making noises he’d never make in front of his teammates. He can’t help it; not here, not now, with Heavy’s tongue swiping saliva over his cockhead and hands touching him in places he never realized could be so sensitive. 

Heavy grins around Scout’s erection, glad the encounter is finally moving in a pleasurable direction. He loves this level of control; making his partner helpless to do anything but chase their pleasure. The hand on Scout’s stomach moves slowly, from a firm grip to a gentle stroking, rubbing the soft skin in circular motions and delighting in the twitch of muscles. Heavy’s other hand works the shaft and travels down to the balls, massaging the hairy skin. 

Scout whines, curling his fingers and toes in the sheets as Heavy sucks him. His back arches when the larger man takes him deep into his throat, and he nearly shouts at the feeling. “Fuck,” he mumbles, his tone shredded by passion. He reaches out, putting a hand on Heavy’s cheek. “Fuck,” he says again, and Heavy understands, nodding just enough for Scout to see. He moves his hand from Scout’s stomach to his thigh, teasing the skin as his other hand moves to stroke his perineum and scrotum. Scout bites his lip and comes in the giant’s mouth with a strangled grunt. When he’s finished, he collapses, limbs lying limply at his sides.

Heavy gets up and picks up a washcloth, spitting Scout’s cum into it and wiping his face. The corners of Scout’s mouth twitch when he hears.

“Ain’t ya supposed to swallow?” he asks breathlessly, putting an arm over his eyes.

“Is not a rule,” Heavy shrugs, throwing the cloth into his laundry bin. “Gives me stomachache.”

Scout laughs, rolling onto his side when Heavy sits back down on the bed. “Of all the shit that happens to you, you don’t want a tummyache?”

Heavy shrugs. “Cannot prevent battle damage; it is my job. But I can prevent stomachache. So do not complain. I do nice thing for you.”

Scout sighs. “Yeah, you did,” he admits, “frickin’ amazing.”

“Thank you. But you have not done for me,” Heavy points out, his erection waning but still there. Scout raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t think that’ll fit in my mouth,” he grimaces, “and definitely not in my ass.”

“So you think you get free sex and you have to do nothing?” Heavy grits his teeth, scowling at the younger man. “Ах ты мелкий, жадный ублюдок!”

“Whoa whoa calm it down with the Russian!” Scout says defensively, putting his hands up. “Can I just, like, give ya a handjob or something?”

Heavy snorts through his nose, thinking for a moment. A satisfied smirk creeps over his face. “Turn over.”

“I said nothin’ in my ass, chucklehead!” Scout snaps, pressing his legs tight together.

“Nothing will go in ass, just turn over,” Heavy frowns, nudging the smaller man. Scout scowls, but relents, lying on his stomach. He hears Heavy open a drawer and tenses again, but while he fears for his anus, he also trusts the other man, even if he wouldn’t say it in words. 

Wet, squishy sounds come from Heavy’s direction, then the drawer closes again. Scout takes a deep breath when he feels the bed sink under Heavy’s weight and the big man straddles his thighs. Leaning forward, Heavy runs his hands over Scout’s smooth back, and Scout jumps a little when he feels the other man’s lubricated cock brush the cleft of his rear.

“Hush, little Scout,” Heavy soothes, rubbing the younger man’s shoulders, “nothing will hurt, I promise.” He kisses the nape of Scout’s neck, then positions himself, pressing Scout’s legs together and sliding his erection into the gap between his thighs.

Scout lets out a long breath when he realizes what Heavy is doing, and folds his arms under his chin, deciding to imagine this is a very strange massage. Heavy is helping with that illusion, as he has moved to use his legs to keep Scout’s thighs together and is using his hands to rub and squeeze whatever skin he can touch. Scout closes his eyes, sighing in pleasure as Heavy’s huge hands run over his back, chest, arms, stomach, and hair. He bites his lip again when Heavy’s belly presses against his ass, moving faster as the giant’s bliss builds. Frenzied kisses are planted on his neck and shoulders as Heavy becomes more desperate, and soon Scout is grunting with each of Heavy’s forceful thrusts against his body. The Russian finally comes a few moments later, pressing his nose into the space between Scout’s shoulder blades to muffle his cry. 

Heavy knows better than to collapse on his smaller lover, so he sits up and moves out of the way, letting his buzz die down. Scout looks just as spent as he did after his own orgasm. Shifting his weight, he slips a hand under his stomach to wipe up the semen splattered between his legs.

“Sticky,” he comments, rolling onto his back and looking at the translucent smudge.

“What did you expect?” Heavy sighs, going to grab another towel.

“Nothin’. Just sayin’,” Scout responds, relaxing. When Heavy goes to wipe the smaller man off, he chuckles. “Huh?”

“You came again,” he says with a grin.

“Oh.” Scout is glad his face is already red. “So?”

“Makes me happy. I did good job,” Heavy’s face settles into a genuine smile as he cleans the cum and lubricant from Scout’s stomach and thighs.

“Guess so,” Scout mumbles, rolling onto his side when Heavy is finished.

“Сволочь,” Heavy mutters as he tosses the towel away, but his tone is affectionate. “Now you go back to your room,” he prods, poking Scout in the center of his chest.

“You serious?” the American asks. His expression is pathetic. Heavy laughs.

“нет. You can stay, tiny Scout. Just for tonight. Now, make room for giant man.”

Scout makes a show of moving over, grunting and groaning the whole time. Heavy ignores him and slides under the sheets beside him, and surprises the smaller man by spooning him against his broad chest. Scout harrumphs for effect, but when he finally falls asleep, he’s smiling.


End file.
